Mercutio x Tybalt
by CLL Productions
Summary: Mercutio is madly in love with Tybalt, a Capulet, and Romeo's, his best friend's, enemy. Tybalt is in love with Mercutio as well, but both are unaware of the others feelings. Will they express their love to one another? Will they ever be together?
1. Chapter 1

_**Mercutio x Tybalt **_

(**Disclaimer: All the characters and names totally and utterly belong to Shakespeare. Trust me. If I owned any of these names, it would be a much different story. By the way, this is 1996 version)**

It was another hot day in Verona city. On the portable T.V, news was being reported as always. Romeo, the only son of Montague, was roaming the beach, looking for his dear friend, Mercutio. The wild, comical kinsman of the Prince, had recently lost his smile, and continuously avoided their little group. Romeo was worried of course, so he decided to confront him.

Romeo walked around the dry wasteland, finding his dreary friend leaning against the broken carousel that marked the famous Montague meeting spot. He smiled.

"So, this is where you've been!" Romeo said, coming closer to Mercutio. The tall man turned slightly at the sound of his voice, but still did not fully face him. Romeo came to a stop in front of the dark skinned man. "Good Mercutio, what troubles you? Have you finally lost your wits?" Romeo's grin stretched further at the small chuckle Mercutio awarded him.

"No, No, my dear friend, not my wit," the kinsman answered. "But, I may have lost my mind."

"Your mind? How so?" Mercutio pushed off the broken children's ride, beginning to walk to the large stone archway that was the entrance to the beach. Romeo followed, waiting for him to speak.

"I've become something I've always loathed. Someone I've always ridiculed." He came to a stop when they reached the stone steps. Romeo tried to catch his friend's eye, but both orbs were locked on his sand covered shoes. "I've become a hopeless romantic. My heart has been stolen by another." Both stayed silent for a minute. Romeo grinned.

"Another one of your tricks I take it?" Mercutio smiled as the wind whipped his dark hair around his face.

"Oh, but I wish it were, Romeo, but it's not." Romeo went around Mercutio, facing him.

"Then who is this person to dare have such a cold, diabolic heart that is yours?" he asked. Mercutio looked up into his curious eyes. He sat down in the sand.

"You will only laugh at me." Romeo kneeled in front of him.

"I promise on my father's name that I will do no such thing, so please," he said. Mercutio sighed, looking off into the distance.

"It's…..It's the King of Cats. Tybalt of the Capulet's." Romeo stared at his dark friend in shock, but regained his senses.

"How has such a love emerged?" Mercutio was silent for a while.

"I don't know. His arrogance is as big as the moon. It almost rivals my own," he started, jumping up. "His voice is pompous, cocky; he acts like he owns the world. And somehow it has me captivated." Romeo nodded, blonde tresses falling into his face. "I-I just don't understand! It's so damn frustrating!"

"I see," Romeo said as he watched Mercutio pace back and forth. "I think you should embrace this new love."

"WHAT?" Mercutio said harshly, spinning on his heel. "How can you say that? He's your mortal enemy!"

"Yes, but he's not yours. Mercutio, a love like this is very rare. You might not find someone you are as attracted to as Tybalt. Therefore, go. Go and-"

"Shh!" Mercutio says, cutting Romeo off. "Here he comes."

Tybalt pulled up to the archway to the beach, seeing Mercutio and Romeo by the stairs. Tybalt's eyes fell on Mercutio's muscular build. He resisted the urge to jump out of the car and throw himself on the dark skinned man. Tybalt sighed. Tybalt's eyes roamed of their own accord up the body to his face. When Mercutio's eyes met his, a sneer forming on his lips, Tybalt shivered. Yes, Tybalt was madly in love with Mercutio. He didn't know how, or when, but he just couldn't help it. Mercutio was so eccentric, so audacious, with skills that rivaled his own. Mercutio had a certain, maybe sadistic appeal to him that drew Tybalt to him. The Capulet sighed. Then, his eyes went to Romeo. He hissed.

"The little blonde bitch is always trying to muscle in on what's mine!" It took Tybalt a minute to realize that the dark skinned man wasn't really his, but still, he didn't like it. He sighed. "One day, my beloved joker. One day." With that, he turned on the engine. He pulled away from the car, going home to take a long shower.

"What was that?" Mercutio asks as both he and Romeo walk to his shiny red Ferrari. The young Montague shrugged.

"Maybe, he might feel the same way too. You saw how hard he was glaring at me?"

"Yeah, but that's because he loathes your very existence, little prince Montague," Mercutio said, leaning against the door. Romeo laughed, bur his eyes were stern.

"Mercutio, go to him. Ask him directly. You never know what his answer might be." The kinsman sighed at his friend's order. Romeo smiled, beginning to walk away. "And I want to hear how it went when we all meet for lunch tomorrow too!" Mercutio chuckled, looking up the road to where the Capulet mansion was.

"Ask him directly should I?" He opened the door to the car, getting inside. "I don't have much to lose, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The story continues *lights dim dramtically* I would like to say I own nothing, and please enjoy ^_^**

The red Ferrari parked outside of the Capulet mansion wall that night. Mercutio stepped out, wondering how to approach the situation. "I could always just go right in. I'm not an enemy to the house after all." But, even as he said it, he knew he wouldn't do it. Instead, he chose to climb up the stone wall into the courtyard. He landed on the brick walkway, blending into the darkness. He quietly ran through the yard to the pool area. Avoiding the security cameras, he climbed up the vines to the ledge above. "Now what?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Mercutio looked to his left, seeing a night guard coming his way. Trying not to panic, the dark swordsman found an open window close by. He scurried through the opening just as the guard came to the spot where he was hiding. Mercutio froze, barely making a sound as he moved closer into the room. The guard passed silently by. Mercutio let out a sigh of relief, gently closing his means of entering. His eyes began to slowly roam the room. It was a large bedroom, the walls a deep blood red. The bed was large, a little too big for just one person. The room was elegantly decorated with royal blue accents, and Mercutio wondered exactly who lived in such a splendid place. Then, the unlocking of a door filled his ears. He quickly spun around to an unseen door directly behind him. The door creaked open. Mercutio's hand twitched to his gun as steam began to leak into the room. A man stepped inside, his bare feet slapping the granite floor. As the steam cleared, the swordsman's eyes widened at the figure presented. There, in his mist, was the object of his affection, Tybalt the Capulet, in a royal blue towel wrapped around his waist.

Tybalt had been in his shower, cleaning himself off after a rough training practice earlier that day, and the usual boner from seeing Mercutio. When he heard footsteps in his bedroom, he sighed.

"Who in their right mind would think to try to break into my home?" he asks himself, grabbing his towel. After drying off his body, he wrapped the towel around his waist before going into his bedroom, expecting to see a poor, desperate fool in need of money. What he didn't expect to see was Mercutio standing by the now closed window. His eyes scanned the kinsman's body, the black muscled skin covered lightly in sweat, the slow rise and fall of his chest, the way his twisty deep brown hair clung to his brow. Oh, how he wanted he wanted to drop his towel and beg the dark beauty to take all of him! Tybalt shook himself mentally. This was his chance. He gave a crooked smile to the man in front of him, loosening his towel a bit so that the "V" shape of his hip was showing.

"Mercutio. What a surprise! What brings you here?" he asked, making the man's name roll off his tongue like a purr. Mercutio, still a bit loss of words, remained silent. Tybalt's smile grew. He carefully took a step forward on the granite. He stopped when he was within arm's length of him. "Well?" The kinsman blinked.

"Uh, I came to tell you something….king of cats," Mercutio mentally cursed the stutter in his voice. Tybalt chuckled, using his hand to sweep his damp hair out of his eyes.

"What was it?" Mercutio contemplated how to say his feelings.

"Dear Capulet, recently, I've been feeling something strange for you lately," he decided to start. Tybalt raised a brow. "And, I'm not exactly sure how to express it, this complicated feeling. Suffice to say, I think I love you, Tybalt." The Capulet's eyes widened a fraction at the kinsman's proclamation. Mercutio saw. "B-But, listen, I'm sure that this idiotic feeling will dis-" before he could finish, he found Tybalt abnormally close to him, so close he could feel the heat from his shower radiate off of him. Tybalt looked into Mercutio's dark brown eyes, every nerve in his body humming in excitement. **He felt the same way!** Tybalt raised his hand, letting his fingertips dance down Mercutio's jaw.

"Don't let this feeling disappear," he whispered desperately. Mercutio's eyes zeroed in on the shorter male's, seeing their depths laden with lust and longing. The proud Capulet let his finger skim along the dark cheek, relishing the smooth feel. "I feel the same love you feel for me. Don't hide from it, please." Mercutio was statue still as he let Tybalt's hand trace its way to his hair. Tybalt smiled. "Embrace it. Act on it." The Capulet licked his lips which were hovering above his loves. "Finally," he whispered to himself. Then, he roughly brought his mouth on the dark lips he dreamed of kissing.

* * *

><p>Everything inside of Mercutio went from 0 to 100 degrees. His control broke. Before he knew it, his arms were wrapped around Tybalt's warm waist, pulling him closer. The Capulet moaned, burying both hands into the dark twist, forgetting all about his towel. Mercutio sighed, letting Tybalt slip his eager tongue into his mouth. Tybalt groaned, feeling his knees buckle. Oh how long he waited for this! How long he waited to taste the dark man that held him. He began to move his leg up and down the kinsman's erratically, lifting it up to hook around his waist. Mercutio chuckled into the heated kiss, pulling away. Tybalt sighed, kissing the underside of his jaw.<p>

"My, my, someone is excited. I don't think I can do everything standing up." Tybalt nipped at the skin of his neck teasingly.

"Then take me to bed, baby. I've been waiting for you. "He said seductively. The kinsman laughed, sending shivers down Tybalt's spine.

"I'll be happy to oblige." With one swift yank, he lifted Tybalt in the air, and carried him to the plush bed. He laid him down, spreading him out like a delicious feast in front of him. Tybalt reached for him, craving his warmth, which Mercutio was more than willing to give. The dark man climbed on top of his prize, his lips catching the others in a passion filled kiss. Tybalt let out a sigh, running his tongue over his lover's, gripping the front of the man's shirt. The Capulet's fingers tore violently at the cloth, wanting to feel the dark skin that had been out of reach for so long. Tybalt growled, forcefully ripping the white shirt into. Mercutio gasped lightly, feeling Tybalt's hand ghost down his chest.

"A little anxious aren't we?" he whispered against the Capulet's ear. Tybalt moaned licking the now exposed collar bone. He almost climaxed at the taste!

"I've been wanting for so long, I can't stand it," he murmured against the dark skin. Mercutio smiled, licking the shell of the tan ear.

"You need not wait any longer dearest," he whispered. Tybalt groaned, yanking Mercutio's head back to kiss him hard. Mercutio chuckled darkly, beginning to grind against his lover. Tybalt moaned into his mouth, wrapping his legs around his waist. Each rock sent lighting through his body.

"M-Mercutio, please! I-I want- Ah!" Tybalt said through groans and mews. Mercutio stopped his grinding, hovering above the Capulet's body. Marveling at it, the kinsman traced a finger down the damp chest, circling a perked nipple. Tybalt whimpered, biting his lip. Mercutio smiled, leaning down to place a wet kiss on his shoulder, trailing his tongue to the juncture of his neck. He sucked at the patch of skin, twisting the nipple in between his fingers. Tybalt licked his lips, loving the pain and heat his kinsman was giving him. When Mercutio bit down onto his neck on impulse, Tybalt moaned loudly, fisting his hands into twisted hair. Mercutio groaned, dragging his tongue sensually down his chest to the dark nub. His hand traced down the length of the Capulet's body, his fingertips grazing over his twitching length. Tybalt hissed, bucking up towards the floating hand. Mercutio smiled, taking the perked bud into his mouth while roughly grabbing his length.

"AH! Me-Mercutio!" Tybalt said, his hands raking through the thick brown locks. Mercutio sucked on the nipple, his tongue licking around the nub wantonly. His hand jerked the hard organ, stroking it swiftly. Tybalt moaned, and wrapped his legs around Mercutio's body. The kinsman grinned at making the Capulet act this way, and kissed his way down to the hard organ in front of him. His breath tickled the skin, making Tybalt tingle in excitement. Mercutio's devilish tongue touched the stiff tip, returning to lick his lips. Tybalt looked down into the deep brown eyes he loved. Mercutio gave a half smile, before going down and engulfing the entire rod.

Tybalt let out a rough scream, writhing on the mattress. Mercutio moaned, beginning a slow bob. He twirled his tongue around the flesh playfully, trying to taste all of his Capulet. He purred, sending vibrations through Tybalt's entire body. He whimpered.

"D-Don't do t-that! I-I'm trying to hold back as is!" Tybalt hissed as Mercutio tweaked his hardened nipple. Mercutio paused. He pulled back, the still hard erection slowly withdrawing from his mouth. Dark brown eyes connected with the hazy, and now slightly fear stricken eyes of the boy under him. Tybalt began to panic. Had he said something wrong? Was Mercutio going to leave? His breathing increased dramatically. Mercutio noticed, running a cool, dark hand over the taut chest to a smooth face. "Don't hold back anything from me, love. I want you to give me your all." Mercutio kissed his navel, swirling his tongue around the skin. "Make me want you. Go wild." Tybalt's eyes deepened in color. Mercutio went back down to the hot flesh. He licked from base to head, before swallowing the organ again. Tybalt grabbed Mercutio's head roughly, bucking up into his warm mouth. Mercutio gagged, but refused to let go. Tybalt began to thrust slowly in and out his mouth, the sinful tongue dancing around the thick length.

"Mer-Mercutio! I-I'm going to AH!" Tybalt moaned his pace quickening. Mercutio placed his hand on Tybalt's hips, controlling the rapid thrusts. He watched as the Capulet's hands fisted the maroon sheets, his body writhing underneath him. He knew he was close, and sucked hard at the head. "MERCUTIO!" he heard him shout loudly, spilling his seed into the awaiting mouth.

Mercutio gulped down the white liquid, relishing in the taste. He crawled back up the length of the now panting Capulet, kissing him thoroughly. Tybalt moaned wantonly, his fingers braiding their way into his thick hair. The kinsman laughed, bringing his hand to his lips. Like a well-trained harlot, he put three fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking on them as child would a lollipop. Tybalt moaned, his weeping length beginning to spring to life again. Mercutio released the fingers with a loud pop, moving them down to the Capulet's entrance.

"This may hurt a little bit, so bear with me," Mercutio said, placing a chaste kiss on Tybalt's lips. The Capulet leaned up, catching the retreating lips in a desperate kiss. Mercutio guided his fingers down, slowly pushing one in all the way to the knuckle. His brow rose, surprised at the lack of resistance. His heart leaped into his throat. Had Tybalt been with another? Tybalt wriggled, seeing Mercutio's eyes on his entrance.

"I've been wanting you for a long time. And the dreams I've had of you doing exactly this made me want you even more. I couldn't stand it, so I-" Mercutio kissed him silent, pushing another finger in. Tybalt moaned, his tongue now wrestling with his lover's. Mercutio's fingers scissor inside of Tybalt, trying to find his special spot. Suddenly, Tybalt's hands latched onto Mercutio's dark arm, digging his nails into the skin and moaned loudly. The kinsman grinned, hitting the spot again. Tybalt moaned again, biting his lip. It felt so good!

"Mercutio, enough! I-I want you now." He nodded, undoing his belt, and taking off his undergarments. Tybalt sighed. He truly was a sight to behold. Tybalt's eyes traced his six-pack, the defined hips, and, most of all, the thick length at his bottom. He moaned, raising his hips. "Please," he whispered. Mercutio gulped, not wanting to hurt his Capulet. He gingerly took hold of his legs, lifting them up and around his waist. He slowly pushed into Tybalt, the warmth almost his being undoing. Tybalt screamed, his nails digging into the kinsman's back. Mercutio hissed. He wanted so badly to pound away into the tight rear, but he didn't want in any way to hurt Tybalt. With a patience that rivaled that of a fasting priest, he waited for him to adjust. Tybalt held back tears of pain and joy. Finally, he was one with his love. No one could separate them again! Tybalt loved it, the feeling inside of him, and the feeling of Mercutio inside him. He felt so full it was almost too much for him to handle. He looked up into Mercutio's face, seeing the weight of control in his eyes. He reached up, cupping his cheek. "Rock my world," he said. Mercutio moaned, pulling out of the entrance to push back in. Tybalt groaned at the slow pace, the pleasure making him delirious. The kinsman moaned too, increasing their rhythm. It was sensual, incredibly intimate, and both were reeling and moaning in rapture. Mercutio's touches were like fire on Tybalt's skin. Right now, he was engulfed in an inferno. He wanted more, but he knew he was close. He didn't want it to end.

"No, I don't want it to stop!" Tybalt whimpered, screaming out in pleasure as Mercutio thrusted hard into him. The kinsman laughed, kissing the mewling Capulet.

"Don't worry. This will never go away. I'll always be here to make you feel as good as you do now, maybe even better. Therefore, release. Let me know how great I make you feel, lest I'll think otherwise and leave you in grief," he whispered silkily. Tybalt's eyes widened as the words pushed him over.

"MERCUTIO!" he moaned, wrapping his arms around the dark man's neck, letting wave after wave of ecstasy wash over him, his essence streaming over Mercutio's abdominal. The kinsman, grunted at the sudden tightness, following Tybalt over and shooting out his seed inside him.

Both lay on the now rumpled bed, Mercutio lying on top of Tybalt. Mercutio withdrew from Tybalt's warmth, the Capulet moaning quietly in the process.

"I take it you enjoyed our coupling," the kinsman said jokingly. Tybalt chuckled, his eyes slowly clearing. He turned to his Mercutio. The man lay on his side, his body shining in the sweat of the aftermath of their love making. The Capulet's cum was still clinging to his abs. Tybalt felt himself start to harden. How could he not when his own personal sex god was right beside him? His hand went to the soft brown cheek, bringing their lips together. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Mercutio jarred back, jumping off the bed. Tybalt clutched at him, sighing in anger.

"WHO IS IT?" Mercutio restrained a laugh, reaching to his discarded pants.

"Uh…sorry to intrude dear, but there's an intruder here," Lady Capulet said. Tybalt groaned, watching Mercutio discarded the tatters that were his shirt.

"Got it! Now leave me be!" he yelled, getting off the bed. He wrapped his arms around his kinsman in a backwards hug. "Don't leave me here alone. I want you with me," he begged, kissing his shoulder.

"I must take my leave or I'll be killed." Tybalt glared at the wall.

"Even if they try, I'll make them pay dearly." Mercutio laughed at the dark tone the smooth voice took. He kissed him deeply.

"Goodnight, my sweet. Until we meet again tomorrow," he whispered, going to the window and jumping out into the night. The Capulet ran to the sill, seeing the kinsman bound over the ledge. He sighed, going back to his bed. There, lying on a pillow lay a light red bullet. Tybalt picked up the object, turning it over in his hand. Engraved on the side was an artistic "M". Tybalt smiled, kissing the bullet lightly.

"My beautiful joker," he whispered, "My darling Mercutio."


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! AND I'M SORRY ABOUT HOW SHORT THIS IS! I hop you like this next chapter**

The next day, Mercutio's attitude had taken a turn for the better. He was back with Romeo and the gang, laughing like he used to. His smile had returned with vengeance. Romeo grinned as he watched the kinsman tease Benvolio on a faulty pool shot.

"Good Mercutio, a word if you would?" he asked. The kinsman grinned.

"Of course my blue eyed friend!" he said, walking with Romeo out of the pool house. "So, what do you call me out here for?" Romeo grinned.

"It seems you're in a better mood." Mercutio's face warmed.

"Y-Yeah…" he started, seeing Romeo's eyes lighten with mischievousness. The kinsman sighed, knowing that trying to hide from the Montague would be utterly hopeless. "Tybalt and I are in love."

"Are you serious?" The child-like face of Romeo's broke into a grin. "That's wonderful!" Mercutio laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, it is amazing. I," he began, when a dark blue Bentley rolled into the lot. The dark man smiled slightly as the Prince of Cats stepped out. He raised an eyebrow, though at the tight shirt he had on, showing off his chest and abs. Tybalt sauntered up to the two of them. His eyes narrowed at Romeo.

"Montague," he acknowledged. His eyes honed in Mercutio, softening. "Mercutio." The kinsman smiled, throwing an arm around Romeo's shoulder.

"Tybalt! What brings you here on such a fine day? He asked cheerily. The Capulet flinched at the way the kinsman nonchalantly put his arm around Romeo's neck. Of course it was just a show of friendship, but it disturbed Tybalt nonetheless. He stiffened.

"I've come to talk to you good Mercutio. My father has decided to throw a gala event. Here is your invitation," he said, handing the piece of paper to the kinsman. Mercutio grinned, taking the invitation and putting it in his open shirt.

"Thank you, Dear Prince of Cats," he said, or purred. Tybalt hid his blush. "But, I hope I can bring a friend along with me." The Capulet raised an eyebrow. The dark skinned man smiled, shaking Romeo slightly. Tybalt's eyes lit up in a rage as they flickered to the Montague. Romeo visually flinched back. The kinsman's eyes went from joking to concern. "Tybalt?" The Capulet felt his fingers twitch towards his holster.

"Do what you will," he murmured finally, getting back in his car stiffly. Mercutio, a bit worried about the Capulet, ran to the window.

"Sweetheart is something wrong?" he asked. Tybalt looked at him, his beautiful physique, and his handsome face. Fear and jealousy raced through his veins. He didn't want Mercutio to be with anyone else, not even touch them. He pulled his eyes away from the dark brown eyes that drug him into their depths. How? How could he ensure that his dark kinsman would remain his and his alone?

"Come to my room the night before the party," he whispered, "I want to talk to you." Mercutio raised an eyebrow before nodding. He leaned into the car, taking his lips in a chaste kiss.

"Goodbye love." The silky voice held a tremor of worry. Tybalt repressed the urge to drag him into the car and make him forget about Romeo. Heck, even do it while still in front of him. Then, an idea popped into his head. He smiled, starting the car. He winked at Mercutio before peeling out of the driveway. Benvolio and the rest came out just as his bumper came out of view.

"What was that?" he asked. Mercutio just stared after the vanishing car. Romeo stared at the quiet kinsman, watching as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Mercutio drove away from his friends, sitting on the steps of the church. He flipped the decorative card through his fingers, wondering what happened today.<p>

"Tybalt never acted that way before...something must have happened...but what?" he muttered. He looked at the date on the card. It was for the day after next. He thought of the Capulet, contemplating the odd behavior. Out of pure habit, his hand brushed his gun, running over the seal of the prince. He smiled suddenly, jumping up. "I know just what to do! I need to see my lord!" he said, racing down to his car.

The next night, Mercutio was all smiles again. He knew the gift he had for his sweet would patch things up just fine. He made his way over the wall, just as he had the other night. However, when he landed in the courtyard, there in front of him was a butler of the Capulet house.

"Sir Tybalt has sent me to you, good Mercutio," the man said.

"He did. Did he?" the kinsman asked uncertainly. The old man nodded, turning toward the mansion.

"You see, both Lord and Lady Capulet are out for the evening with Lady Juliet. The nurse is home early for the evening, and I myself am taking my leave now. Master Tybalt is waiting for you inside. He says you are already aware of where your room is." Mercutio blinked his facial expression blank. The butler walked past him through the entrance gate.

"Wait! How can I-?" he began to say.

"Tybalt said to not make him wait. Have a good night, Good Mercutio." With that, the butler departed. The dark man looked after his retreating form, pondering on whether or not to believe the old man. He made up his mind, and, gathering up all his courage, he marched up to the mansion door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again Everyone, sorry for the wait, and sorry for the length! I really hope I don't disappoint!**

Mercutio carefully opened the large column of wood, his gun in hand. Inside, the main hall was dim; the overhead chandeliers turned off. Only the light from candles placed around the staircase and in the ornate holders in the wall was his guide. The faint scent of roses tickled his nose. He quietly closed the door, making his way to the foot of the staircase where he stopped. Maybe this was a trap! The kinsman wondered what to do next. Then, a soft chuckle echoed through the room.

"I'm up here Mercutio," a silky deep voice said. "Come get me honey," Shivers racked through the dark man's body. When had Tybalt ever sounded like this? Mercutio slowly ascended the staircase, hand still on his gun. He crept down the dimly lit hallway, the only sound being his feet on the hard wood floor. Then, he came to Tybalt's door. He put his hand on the knob, again hesitating. Another chuckle came from behind the wood. "What's the matter? Don't you want to come in?" Mercutio began to tremble. Slowly, he turned the brass knob. He peered inside wearily. The room was bathed in the same orange candle glow as the rest of the house, the scent of roses still abundant in the space. He walked fully into the room.

"T-Tybalt?" he asked timidly. Then, the door shut.

Mercutio turned around at the shut door. In the shadows of the corner, he could make out a figure leaning against the wall. He tensed.

"Something wrong my sweet?" the figure said. The kinsman relaxed visibly at the voice.

"Oh, Tybalt. It's just you. What on earth-," but he stopped as the Capulet came into the light. As a matter fact, his jaw was almost on the ground! Tybalt smiled. For this occasion, Tybalt was wearing tight leather shorts, showing a lot of leg. The vest he wore was sleeveless and unbuttoned. Cat ears stuck out on his head. An unlit cigarette hung from his lips. He chuckled at Mercutio's face.

"Why love, whatever has you so flustered?" he asked, sauntering over to the dark kinsman. He placed a hand on his clothed chest. "Do you not like my little costume?"

"Uh...I-I...uh," Mercutio couldn't even grasped what Tybalt looked like; he was awestruck by the body in front of him. Tybalt chuckled. He wrapped his arm around Mercutio's neck, pulling him towards him. Discarding the cigarette, he licked the dark cheek moaning softly.

"T-Tybalt! W-What are you?" Mercutio asked. Tybalt purred, pushing him on the bed.

"I want to play," he mewled, climbing on top of the paralyzed kinsman. Mercutio let the Capulet run his hands over the starch white shirt. Then, he paused. This wasn't right. Something about the way Tybalt acted was off.

"Tybalt, stop," he said. The Capulet purred, pawing his way to the kinsman's face. "Stop!" he said more firmly. Tybalt paused, looking into Mercutio's dark orbs.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You tell me." Mercutio leaned up to look at him fully. "What's the matter? You seem to be trying too hard to please me. Even all of this was, although very appreciated, excessive." Tybalt's eyes dropped.

"Y-You don't love me," he whispered. Mercutio blinked.

"Excuse me?" Tybalt glared heatedly.

"You don't love me! You love that bastard Montague! He's the one you're always looking at! He's the one who is getting in the way! I won't let him take you from me! I'd rather die!" Tears were falling by then. Tybalt couldn't stop them, watching them fall on Mercutio's chest. The kinsman sighed. He lifted his hand, placing it on his lover's cheek. He wiped away his tears.

"Tybalt...Notorious Prince of Cats...is jealous of little lover boy Montague," he said. Tybalt didn't answer, his hands tightening on the shirt. "Listen to me my adorable prince. I Love You! Nothing and nobody will change that! Romeo is a friend to me, almost a brother. There's no need to be jealous of him." Tybalt's watery orbs met those of his beloveds. Mercutio smiled. "Don't ever doubt how I feel." He pulled the light skinned man down, kissing him slowly. Tybalt let out a noise similar to both a whine and a moan. He kissed him with abandon, running his tongue over the dark man's, his hand thick in the twisted locks. Mercutio groaned, feeling Tybalt's lower body beginning to grind against the dark man, the friction driving him into lustful haze. He sucked on the soft tongue, pulling back to get a breath of air. He smirked.

"I want to make you love me. I want to make you not even want to think about that Montague."

**Thanks for tuning in guys, I hope to upload another chapter soon if you want to keep reading ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok this one is a bit longer than the past two. There is is also a lot of lemony goodness for all those that love it. Hope you enjoy.**

He leaned back down, moaning as their lips mingle again. Using his skillful hands, he messaged Mercutio's hardened pecks. His fingers danced across the dark nipple. Mercutio's breathing hitched at the caress. The Capulet gained more encouragement. He pulled away from the luscious mouth, trailing his tongue down the dark neck. Mercutio flinched as the muscles ran over every inch of skin. Tybalt moaned at the spicy taste, sucking on the kinsman's pulse. He licked down the rest of his body, stopping at the dark nub. He kissed it softly, his tongue playing with the bud. Tybalt sucked hard, causing Mercutio to growl out in pleasure. The Prince of Cats smiled seductively, running his hand over the hard stomach, resting against the hard organ pulsing through the now alarmingly tight pants. He bit the nipple lightly, moaning at the delicious shiver that racked the kinsman's body. Quickly and stealthily, he undid the black pants, swiping them off the bronze legs. He whimpered at the sight of the naked body. He slowly drags his tongue down to the thick length that awaited him below. Tybalt sighed at the erect organ.

"Tall and proud. Just like the rest of you," he said, his tongue licking the tip. He sighed at the masculine scent. He couldn't wait to taste him! Without warning, he swallowed Mercutio, groaning loudly.

"AH!" Mercutio shouted, hands gripping the sheets of the bed. Tybalt smiled, beginning to bob his head up and down. Mercutio's breathing became labored, his chest rising and falling heavily. "How on earth do you know how to do this so well?" he asked through broken moans. The Capulet pulled back, sucking hard on the head. He smiled.

"There are a lot of secrets I have, my Mercutio." He threw the vest to the ground. He removed his shorts, stoking his rock hard length. Mercutio deftly reached his hand out to cover Tybalt's. The man groaned, bucking into the delicious heat. Then, he stopped. He licked his lips as he settled on top of Mercutio's length.

"I'm going to make you love me. I'll rock your world so hard, you won't even remember Romeo." Mercutio shivered at the sensual pitch Tybalt's voice took on. The Capulet placed both hands on the kinsman's broad dark shoulders. He slowly lowered himself on the throbbing flesh. He moaned loudly as it slid in.

"Dios Mío! Muy, Muy Bien!" Tybalt said, hands sliding down Mercutio's shoulders to his middle. The kinsman groaned at the heat. Tybalt leaned down, pressing heated kisses on the dark neck and lips. He slowly lifted himself up, dropping back down on the warm length. He moaned again, beginning to bounce up and down.

"T-Tybalt! M-More, mi amour," Mercutio whispered silkily. Tybalt groaned, moving faster. The room became unbearably hot, both lovers in blissful pleasure. Tybalt moans grew louder as Mercutio started to meet his thrust. Mercutio sat up firmly against the headboard, moaning as Tybalt engulfed his member. He kissed his chest, causing the Capulet to shiver. He started to grind against the length, his hazy eyes staring down at Mercutio. The black kinsman's lips curled into a seductive smile as he placed another kiss on the lighter man's shoulder.

"Love me," the Capulet whimpered. "Love me, please, I beg you my dearest. Love me and no one else. Don't throw me away." Mercutio stared at him before kissing him.

"I'll always love you, my sweet, and you alone." Tybalt moaned, beginning his bouncing again with vigor. Mercutio growled, grabbing the other's hips to meet his thrusts. Tybalt rocked back and forth, screaming out the kinsman's name as he over flooded with pleasure. Mercutio followed him over, kissing the Capulet with abandon.

Both men lay against each other, panting. Tybalt slowly lifted himself, letting Mercutio's softened shaft slide out. He moaned, curling up on the dark chest below him. The kinsman chuckled, leaning down to place a kiss on the Capulet's forehead. Then, he remembered. His gift! He began to lift Tybalt, who clutched at the dark man when he was removed from him.

"Don't leave me," he begged as Mercutio moved into a sitting position. The kinsman smiled.

"Relax darling. I wouldn't dream of it," he replied. H shuffled through his clothing, finding the item he was looking for. He returned, pulling Tybalt into his arms and showed the item to him. It was a black satin box. The puzzlement on the Capulet's face caused the young man to laugh out loud. "It's for you. Open it." Tybalt grabbed the black item, the smooth texture tickling his fingers. He opened it. There, cushioned on a black holder, was a golden ring with a large jade stone on the top. On the top, engraved on the jade, was a cursive "T". Tybalt stared awestruck, eyes wide. Mercutio smiled warmly. "I got this as an apology gift. I'm so sorry about what happened yesterday. I didn't want you to fe-," before he could finish, Tybalt smashed his lips to the kinsman's, kissing him passionately. Tybalt pulled away, smiling brightly.

"Mercutio, you don't know how much this means to me!" he said, putting on the new ring. His eyes turned back to look at Mercutio, the body bathed in the low candle light. His eyes misted.

"Maybe, I can give you your present now?" Mercutio shivered as the Capulet's hand ran over a dark thigh. He saw Tybalt's shaft start to twitch.

"No, my darling, no. We must go to bed." Tybalt ran his tongue over the dark skin of his collar, moaning at the taste.

"We are in bed. Please, love. I want to pleasure you again as a thank you for my gift," he purred, his fingers playing with the twisted locks. Tybalt licked his lips watching Mercutio's inner turmoil. He drew lazy circles on the kinsman chest.

"Your family will be-," Mercutio tried. Tybalt took his hand in his.

"Returning here tomorrow." He kissed the hand with endearment before looking into the dark eyes. "And even if they were coming back soon, I wouldn't care. Let them hear. I want them to know how much I love you." Mercutio all but melted at the notion. Tybalt saw, running his tongue across the middle and index finger.

"But the ball," the kinsman tried again, to no avail. He knew already in his heart he gave into Tybalt's whim. The Capulet grinned at the look of defeat in his eyes. He kissed the dark man slowly, coaxing him into the mood.

"We'll both be ready by tomorrow night and you know it." He climbed on top of Mercutio's chest. "I need you, my dearest." The kinsman looked down at the now semi hard organ resting against his abdomen. "Please I beg thee, don't deny me." The words killed Mercutio. How could he not fulfill his love's request? But, he doesn't want Tybalt to be worn out. He looked into the Capulet's eyes, the longing filling their dark orbs.

"Lay on your back my sweet," he said finally. Tybalt slowly did as he was told. Mercutio rolled on top of him, kissing the Prince of Cats soundly. Tybalt moaned, writhing underneath him, kissing him back hungrily. The kinsman kissed down his jaw to his neck, to the middle of his chest. He slid his tongue over the hard abdominals, groaning at the guttural moan Tybalt uttered. He moved down to the hard length. He licked from the head to the base, flattening his tongue out. The Capulet mewled, twisting on the covers.

"D-Don't do that! I-I wanted to pleasure you, Mercutio!" he moaned. The kinsman smiled, kissing his way back to the top and stared at the Capulet with mischievous eyes.

"Seeing you like this always gives me pleasure," he whispered silkily. The Capulet moaned. Mercutio slowly sucked in the tip of Tybalt's member, sucking hard. He bobbed his head up and down gently, moaning at the flavor. Tybalt was in heaven, this oh so sweet torture driving him mad. He moaned loudly. Mercutio smiled as his hips began to roll against his lips, the organ going deeper inside. Tybalt moaned louder at a particular lick on his sensitive tip.

"P-Please, Mercutio. I want to feel you inside me. I want you!" he mewled. Mercutio used his teeth to nip gently at the hard flesh. He chuckled as the Capulet arched into him.

"I know, my dearest, but I refuse to put anymore strain on your body. Let me pleasure you with just this, my love. I don't want you to hurt yourself," Mercutio whispered with love filling his voice. Tybalt's breath hitched. He licked his lips slowly.

"Fine, only this, but thou owes me a great deal after the ball," he said seductively. Mercutio shivered, but nodded. He continued his ministrations, licking up and down the shaft, fondling him, sucking him as if the organ was a lollipop. Tybalt moaned loudly, his fingers twisting into the sheets. Mercutio groaned around the hot flesh, bobbing faster and faster until the Capulet was a mess among the sheets. "Oh God! Me-Mercutio! I-I can't!" The kinsman grinned. He sucked hard on the organ, dipping his tongue into the slit. Tybalt screamed, releasing his seed into the awaiting and hungry mouth.

Mercutio climbed up the man's body. He lay down next to Tybalt, a smile on his lips. Tybalt rolled over, cuddling against the kinsman.

"You're wonderful, my dark knight," Tybalt said. Mercutio chuckled. He lifted the tired Capulet up to put him under the covers of the black sheet. "A-Are you going to leave me now?" The kinsman noticed the hint of fear in the man's voice. He smiled.

"I intend to stay the whole night with you," he answered, climbing into the bed himself. Tybalt smiled, resting his head on Mercutio's shoulder. He sighed, feeling the warmth radiate from his dark skin. Mercutio grinned. "Goodnight my love. Until we meet again on the morrow, where I may gaze upon your beauty again."

**I hope you all liked it. Review and tell me what you think! ^_^**


End file.
